


Housewarming Gift

by just_ann_now



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birth Control, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now





	Housewarming Gift

**Housewarming Gift**

“I may be out of line -” George Holly began; I couldn't help but sigh. He looked abashed, then laughed. “Probably am, but, hell, it wouldn't be the first time. Do you know what French Letters are?”

I was quite sure he didn't mean correspondence from France. I waited. Seeing my expression, he continued, “They're a kind of sheath that you put on your -” he gestured towards his nether region. “- to prevent conception.”

I pondered a moment. “Do they work?”

He laughed. “They always have for me. I'll get you a couple boxes. We'll call it a housewarming gift.”


End file.
